Sorry Mate
by EmilyOrangges
Summary: In celebration of 10/25's flash, here's a little snippet of Jake jumping in front of Jane to take the stupid sword. Implied Jake/Jane


**In celebration of [S] GAME OVER.**

* * *

><p>Hot<em> damn.<em> It's the first thought that comes to mind.

You've been nothing but useless during this terrible ordeal. You can't help but beat yourself up for being so stupid.

Maybe you can finally prove yourself.

It's Jane's life at stake.

You figure that being a god might come in use at a time like this.

And so you jump in front of her. Jane's being mind controlled, it's not her fault she's acting strange. Maybe today you can save someone. You can show anyone that Dirk isn't the only hero here.

Aranea's gone bad. Her plans to revive or doom or you don't even know anymore what she's doing to this session. But this timeline is done for.

Might as well go out with a bang.

Your attempt to save Jane from Dirk's stupid katana worked for at least 10 seconds. It kinda hurt you, to be honest, having the Unbreakable Katana sitting in the middle of your chest. You were still trying to get your head around the fact that you were a god, in all honesty. You weren't even sure what your powers were, how far you could stretch them or if you would survive this. But now wasn't anytime to be worrying about that.

"Jan-!" You're cut off when Aranea decided to pick you up off the ground. Then you realize, she's still going to stab Jane. Even with you on one side of the sword. There's nothing you can do at this point. Aranea is still going to kill Jane.

You look behind you, she's still comatose. And the sword that's sitting in your chest is heading straight over to Jane.

Even if you yelled at her to get moving, she wouldn't be able to move.

You shut your eyes the moment you hear Jane udder a small 'Umpt'. Both of you collapse onto the hot concrete.

"Guess we're both in one hell of a pickle, eh Jane?" It's getting hard to breath. "Ever heard of the dream bubbles? I hear they're great in the summertime." You made an empty attempt at laughing, but the pain burned through you even harder. "Sorry it had to end like this, Jane." Her breathing is already as shallow as yours. Death is not too far off for either of you two. "I'll promise you this though, next time we see each other, it'll be grand." You're not sure yourself what you mean by grand. "Love you Janey."

And it's black.

When you open your eyes it's inconceivability bright. "Jesus," you're trying to rub your eyes though your glasses, when you hear someone else yawning. Their yawn is possible one of the loudest things you've heard all day.

"Jake?"

It's a voice you easily placed and you've never wanted to hear so badly in your existence.

"Jane!"

"It really is you, I mean, we were just on some planet with the others and then-" she stops mid-sentence. "We're dead aren't we?" It hits you like a bucket of ice water.

You nod solemnly. Finally, you raise your head and look at her straight in the eyes. The light blue eyes that always sat underneath ruby stained glasses were gone, instead replaced with pools of hazy white. Her old CrockerCorp godtier was replaced by her old refineries, a plain white t shirt with a cyan beast. She always bragged on how it was genuine Professor Sleuth merchandise. And her plain old skirt.

She must be scanning you the same way because you hear a small sniffle. Jane is crying.

"Hey there don't cry," you try and comfort her.

"I'm not," she chokes. "But why aren't you?"

That's the question that hits you like a one two double uppercut.

"I think I'm honestly more relived than anything," and you laugh. "I mean not to come off as rude or such, but now we don't have to deal with any of the Sburb shit anymore!"

She's still quiet.

"I mean maybe we'll meet up with a Dirk and Roxy here in the bubbles."

"But they're not ours," she pauses, looking for the right words, "I want to see our Roxy and our Dirk." She's looking up at you with sad empty eyes. "I just hope they haven't died yet."

"Don't worry Jane, they're both tough as nails, I'm sure they'll make it though!" Now you're trying to reassure yourself now.

You begin to look down at the ground once you start feeling the same worries Jane has right about now. But then you feel a hand on your shoulder, "You're right. I'm sure they'll make it through." Jane smiles, tilting her head and giving you a slight squeeze.

You feel yourself come a little more to life, figuratively.

"Now, to talk about what you said to me before we kicked the bucket." She's standing up before you have anything to say. "Let's get going now." You feel yourself flush faintly.

It's only when you stand up with Jane that the place becomes familiar. It's your old island. You feel a smile tug at your lips as Jane tugs at your sleeves.

"I'll race ya to the lake," you say.

"It's on like butter on toast!" She's electric, even when her choice of words aren't.

It's only when you start running that you hear her shout, "Wait where's the lake!"

* * *

><p><strong>I like these two kids. <strong>

**They're cute.**

**And dead.**


End file.
